Bad time of the month?
by Maui Girl 808
Summary: Not my best I must admit. It's not as well planned as I thought it was... hmm. Anyway title says it all it's that time of the month and Astrid is TICKED! Or, she tries to be. First shot at humor.


**Me: Hi!**

**Toothless: Oh goody I'm in the story! Even though it's mainly focused on Astrid I'm excited nonetheless!**

**Me: good nightfury! Now are you ready for some emotional scarring?**

**Toothless: What?**

**Me: ENJOY!**

**Toothless: (screaming) wait! What do you mean emotionally scarring? I'm confused!!! HELP!**

* * *

Is it a bad time of the month?

Snotlout could be seen with a screeching Astrid trailing after him throwing small rocks at him "DON'T EVER TRY HITTING ON ME AGAIN!!" She shouted as he ran into his house.

Ruffnut sighed before dropping her grocery's into her brother's arms and walked over to her month.

"Hey As-"

"WHAT?" Astrid's eyes widened when she saw Ruffnut standing there "oh god I'm sorry Ruff. I'm just peeved it's that… You know, _time._"

Ruffnut smiled knowingly "I know. I kind of guessed that when you ran by throwing _rocks _at Snotlout. The boy usually pisses you off, but to the point of where you're throwing rocks at him? It either meant one or two things. That he had tried to kiss you or grab your ass, or two it was that time of the month."

Astrid sighed "I'm also peeved because I have a date with Hiccup tonight and what if I go off at him like a did Snotlout?"

Just as the words escaped her mouth the dragon trainer himself walked up to them "hey guys what's up?" He slung his arm around Astrid's shoulder and bravely kissed her lightly on the cheek.

Blushing red she roughly punched his shoulder "ow! That hurt worse than usual!" Angry and stubborn Astrid turned away from him "I don't want to be a prick or anything but aren't you forgetting something?" He asked suggestively a sly smile creeping up on his lips.

"No." She answered her arms crossed over her chest.

His smile fell and he stared at her in confusion. "Uhh… it's kind of been our greeting for two years! You punch me tell me what I did wrong, I complain, you kiss me and then say "that's for everything else"."

She blew her blond hair out of her eyes before grabbing Hiccup by the front of his shirt and crashing her lips onto his. When she pulled away Hiccup was blushing redder than a rose in full bloom.

"Uhh thanks…" 

Astrid blushed too, angry with herself for getting upset at her boyfriend just because he gave her a kiss. If it wasn't the cursed time of the month she would have laughed when he did that and gave him a huge, bone-crushing hug.

"Not that you're awkwardness isn't weird but my idiot of a brother had probably dropped all our food and now we have to get more so I gotta go. See ya later!"

With that the female twin took off running down the hill towards her home.

Astrid sighed before turning to Hiccup and giving him a kiss goodbye "see you tonight Hiccup."

Snotlout tapped Astrid on the shoulder "listen I'm so-OW!"

Astrid screeched like a deranged bird as she punched Hiccup's cousin in the chest.

Snotlout screamed in fear as and angry Astrid chased after him. "LOOK I JUST WANTED TO SAY I WAS SORRY!!!! JEEZ!!!"

Toothless trudged over to his master and stared in confusion at the two teens.

He nudged Hiccup's hand as if asking _what's going on? _The Viking sighed before petting his dragon's head.

"I don't know buddy. Bad time of the month?"

The nightfury stared at his human confused. Hiccup smirked before bending down to his dragon's ear "well you see buddy every once a month…"

That night when Stoic came home he saw Toothless curled up in the corner in the fetal position.

* * *

**I have mentally scarred Toothless for the rest of his life!! BWAHAHAHA!**

**Anyway I was watching the Cleveland show was on and Roberta was a little edgy because it was that "time" and I got to thinking "Astrid's pretty edgy on good days how would she be when she's… Well, you know.**

**Anyway if this is Astrid on her period what's she like when she's pregnant? Hmm A SEQUEL IS BORN!!**

**But seriously get ready for my sequel!**

**9 months of hell and back! **

**NOW GO REVIEW…**

**OR ELSE PANDA'S WILL CRY!!!**

**(No Panda's or Dragon's were really emotionally scarred in the making of this Fanfiction.)**

**Toothless: Easy for **_**you **_**to say!**

**Astrid: Wait so you're making me have that "visit" when I least expect it and now you're going to make me pregnant? I should f-**

**Hiccup: Maui Girl 808 doesn't own anything everything goes to DreamWorks and Cressida Cowell. OW! YOU BIT ME!**

**Astrid: (holds up ax) THAT'S FOR INTERUPTING ME!**

**Hiccup: oh crap. (Runs)**

**Astrid: AND DON'T YOU DARE THINK YOU'RE GETTING A KISS THIS TIME!!**

**Toothless: (rolls eyes) seeing as how I am the normal one at the moment I will have the honor of saying goodbye and goodnight. Thank you.**

**(Screaming in background)**

**Toothless: Oh dear do be careful with Hiccup Astrid he is quite fragile!**

**Me: I can so hear Toothless with a shere khan accent right now!**


End file.
